


Zom Beez

by bugdream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Deaf Character, F/F, Gay Panic, Gen, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Paranoia, Superstition, Swearing, Texting, Zombie Apocalypse, alright lets get some actual tags in here, and one (1) child, but its not taken super seriously, group chats, its the zombie apocalypse, selective mutism, theyre just a bunch of stupid teenagers, yeah phones still work in this apocalypse dont ask why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugdream/pseuds/bugdream
Summary: All of the pieces fall together eventually, one by one, brick by brick. This is how they fit together, and how they stay together.





	1. amelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, she doesn't notice anything is wrong. At first, it comes to her slowly.  
> -  
> And then, she notices that something is terribly, horribly wrong. And then, it comes to her all at once.

At first, she doesnt notice that anything is wrong. At first, it comes to her slowly. She sits up in bed and rubs her eyes, this is normal. She finds her phone on the nightstand and opens it to check the time, this is normal too. What isnt normal, what makes her sit up a bit straighter and rub her eye a bit harder, is the fact that its 9:47am.

 _Shit_ , she thinks, _how the hell did I manage to sleep in so late? Why didn't mom come wake me up?_

It's saturday, and on a normal saturday shed be awake by 6:30, and down at the YMCA by 7:15.

 _Shit_ , she thinks, _Jackie's gonna have my ass, I already missed almost four fucking lessons. Fuck. Why didnt mom come wake me up? Fuck!_

So, she gets out of bed, pulls on some clothes she's sure are at least half clean, grabs her sunglasses, grabs her bag, and heads out into the hallway. And then, she notices that something is terribly, horribly wrong. And then, it comes to her all at once.

_Fuck, what the fuck? What the fuck happened, what- ,_

She doesn't have time to finish her thought, she doesn't have time to process that there's blood on the wall and on the floor. She feels it coming before she sees it, shambling towards her from the kitchen. She sees it just in time, reaching for her in her peripheral vision. She turns her head, and feels the startled noise shake loose from her throat.

_Oh dear jesus fuck, oh my god, why does she- what- oh my god._

She has just enough time to turn around and lock herself back into her room. She puts her bag back down on the bed, and begins pacing the length of her room as she tries to piece together what exactly is going on.

_Okay, think, think, think. Maybe I'm still asleep, and this is all just a fucked up dream? I should have listened to dad, he keeps telling me not to watch so many horror movies, he thinks they'll fuck up my brain somehow. Shit, maybe he was right. No, there's no way this is a dream. Fuck. Okay, I have to think. What happened? What could have possibly fucking happened?_

She thinks back to last night, she was sitting on the couch with her dad,

_He was watching some shitty cooking competition show on the food network, and I couldn't be fucked to pay attention so I was on my phone,_

When her mom had entered the apartment, clutching her shoulder, blood seeping through her scrubs.

"Shit, mom! What happened?" she signed, "Are you bleeding?"

Her mom had grimaced as she began speaking and signing simultaneously, it was obvious that moving her arm was causing her shoulder more pain, "There was a guy following me after I got off the PATCO, at first I thought he was just a regular creep, so I was trying to ignore him, but then he fucking bit me!"

_Oh jesus mary and fuck me with a bicycle. Of fucking course. She got bit by that weirdo after work. This still hardly makes any fucking sense. This has to have happened to other peoole too, right? Shit. Dad's right. I really need to start watching the news more. Wait, if Mom's out there, doing her best Evil Dead impression, where the hell is dad? God, do i even want to know?_

Her dad had gotten up from the couch, signing as he spoke to her mom, "Oh, honey, let me take a look at that. We might have to take you back to the hospital, to get this checked out." Her mom sighed at this, she looked exhausted, a bit sweaty, and her eyes seemed glassy.

_Shit. I just thought she was tired from work. I just thought she was sweaty from her walk to the building. Fuck. I never would have thought- how could I have- fuck._

"Please, dear, I just want to go to bed. Just help me clean it up for now, and I'll have it looked at tomorrow at work, okay?"

Her dad looked like he wanted to argue his point further, but he decided against it. Instead, he replied "Alright, honey. Let's get you cleaned up then. Mellie, you've got to be up early tomorrow, why don't you head on to bed?" She knew that she had stayed up much later on plenty of occasions, but she also knew that he wasn't really making a suggestion. She nodded, stood up, gave her dad a lovebug, blew her mom a kiss, and went into her room for the night.

_I have no fucking possible way of knowing what happened after that. Okay. There's no point dwelling on it. I've gotta start packing my shit, because clearly I can't fucking stay here._

She grabbed the empty duffle bag from her closet, and began filling it with whatever she instantly deemed important. Clothes? In. Phone charger? In. Earbuds? In. A few of her favorite little knickknacks? In. Well, maybe she wasn't the best packer. Now, she had to think about how to actually leave her room, and the apartment, without turning into breakfast. Great.

_Cool, cool, cool. This is fucking fantastic. Am I gonna have to kill my fucking mom? Holy shit. I don't know if I can even do that. I know that technically she's not my mom anymore, but, like, still! Fuck! Shit, okay. Think, Mels, think. There has to be something in here that I can use as a weapon, right? There has to be. There has to be. Just think._

She started scanning the room, looking for anything that she could possibly use to defend herself. Chair? No, too bulky. Really sharp pencil? No, thats just plain fucking stupid, seriously. Her orange, ten pound, hand weight? Yeah, okay! Maybe that could work.

_Alright, this'll be a little too close quarters for my liking, but I guess beggars can't be fucking choosers, right? Damn. Okay. Now all I've gotta do is just open to door and hope for the best. Fuck._

She cautiously reached out, and pulled the door open. As she does, her mom stumbles into the room. Shes pale, her eyes are completely glazed over, the area of her sleeve over her shoulder is soaked with blood, and her mouth is covered in it too.

_Well shit. There's no way that's her own blood on her mouth. Sucks to be dad, I guess._

She held tight to her orange weight, raised her arm, and slammed it as hard as she could into her mother's head. She did this several more times, until she was satisfied that her brain had been destroyed, and her mom would no longer be able to reanimate and try to eat her.

_Fuck. I'm definently gonna need therapy for that once this shits over._

Carefully, she made her way back out into the hallway. This time, she has enough time to process how much blood is on the wall, and on the floor. She also has time to notice that the bathroom door is moving, like someone is hitting into it from the inside. She moves past it, into the kitchen, she knows she's going to need some food if she's going to make it out there. She places her weight onto the counter and takes the bagged loaf of bread, both jars of peanut butter, one butter knife, three cans of sweet corn, one spoon, and four lemons, and she throws all of it into her duffle bad along with the rest of her things. Yeah, she's definently not the best packer. She picks her weight back up and holds onto it as she leaves. Now, as she heads towards the front door, she turns back for a moment and blows two kisses to the empty air around her, one for mom, and one for dad. Then, she leaves the apartment, she leaves the building. Then, she's alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a "lovebug" is something my mom and older brother used to do, in which you and someone else each make the sign for "i love you", and you touch the tips of your pointer and pinky fingers to theirs. its more affectionate than a gentle fist bump, and less affectionate than a forehead kiss.


	2. penelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish he was with me now instead of Jimmy. Jimmy's so weird. He always looks at me weird and talks to me weird and- and it all makes me feel slimy, like I've got worms in my hair! Yucky! 

She was sitting on the couch, crisscross-applesauce, trying to find something good to watch. Her Uncle Jim was in the kitchen, making her a grilled cheese for lunch in a pan on the stove. He turned off the heat when he heard the home phone begin to ring. She was only half paying attention when her Uncle Jim answered the phone,

"Hello? Yes. What, What do you mean? Well, don't worry. Yes. We'll stay here. I'll take care of her. Okay, get back safe. Bye."

"Jimmy, was that mom? Is she on the plane yet? Is she gonna be back soon?"

Her Uncle Jim came and sat down next to her on the couch, and for a minute he didn't say anything. For a minute he just sat there, next to her, breathing, breathing and watching the television.

_Yuck. I hate it when he sits so close to me. He always stinks like hoagies, and like that weird old couch that Patty Cake likes. I miss Patty Cake, he's been too busy to play lately, he's got stupid work and stupid school and other stupid friends that aren't me. I wish he was with me now instead of Jimmy. Jimmy's so weird. He always looks at me weird and talks to me weird and- and it all makes me feel slimy, like I've got worms in my hair! Yucky!_

Then, Uncle Jim sighed, and placed his hand on her knee. He moved his thumb back and forth, slowly, over her knee. At this, she looked up at him and scrunched her face,

"Jimmy, why're ya makin' that face? Ya look like ya ate dirt or somethin'!"

"Well, kiddo, your mom just called, and she said that there's a holdup at the airport, and her flight is being delayed until they can figure it out."

"Huh? What kinda holdup? How late is she gonna be?" 

_This sucks! I want mom home! I don't wanna be here, I don't wanna be with Jimmy, I wanna be with mom! i wanna be with Patty Cake!_

"Aw, don't worry much sweetheart-"  
he pulled her onto his lap as he spoke "-me and you are gonna have a good time together! We'll have fun! We can play a game, do you want to play a game with me?"

_She scrunched her face up again, she didn't want to play a game, she didn't want to have fun, she didn't want to have a good time with her Uncle Jim, and she especially didn't want to be sitting in his lap. It was uncomfortable, she couldn't figure out how to put her legs, and she didn't have anywhere to put her face without getting a nose full of that awful-hoagie-old couch-slimy smell. She tried to wiggle away from him, but that didn't seem to work out. That only got her squeezed tighter, and held down stronger onto his lap. She decided that she really, really, definitely, needed to know what exactly was happening here._

"Hey, Jimmy, what're y-"

He put one of his hands over her mouth, cutting her off right in the middle of her question. 

_I hate this! I hate this! His hand is so big! And sweaty! And gross! It hurts my face! I wish Patty Cake was here! He wouldn't make me sit in his lap if I didn't want to! He wouldn't squeeze me so tight I think I'll die! He wouldn't put his hand on my face! I want Patty Cake! I want his hand off my face! I want the worms out of my hair! I want his hand off my face!_

"Shh. Keep quiet okay? You have to be quiet. That's the rules of the game, okay kiddo? You have to follow the rules of the game, bad things will happen if you don't. You don't want anything bad to happen, right k-"

Then, she had had enough. Enough of the squeezing, and the lap, and the worms, and the hand over her mouth. So, she did the only thing that she could think to do. She bit down on one of his fingers, and she bit down hard. 

"Ow, you stupid brat! Why the fuck would you do that! Fuck! I'm bleeding! Great, I hope you're happy, brat! I was being fucking nice to you! Next time I fucking won't be!"

He shoved her off of him and to the floor as he yelled. He stood up, and made his way to the bathroom, where the first aid kit was located. She sat up on the floor as he left the room, and licked her teeth. They had a weird sort of coppery taste, it reminded her of an old fork, that was just a little bit rusty. She got up off the floor, and tried to think of what she should do next. 

_He said he wasn't gonna be nice to me, next time! I didn't even think he was being nice the first time! Maybe I should try an' apologize, maybe it was a little mean of me to bite him, he was only tryin' to play a game! Maybe if i say sorry, he won't be so mad, and he won't wanna play such a weird-slimy-squeezy-gross-sweaty-wormy game anymore._

She walked to the hallway, and stood nervously in front of the open bathroom door. Her uncle was in there, still yelling, still cursing, as he tried to clean and bandage the bite she gave him. 

"Uhh. Hey, Jimmy, I just wanted to say that. Um. I'm real sorry for bitin' ya. Please don't be mad at me, okay?"

Finally, he turned to her, and she could tell that somehow, she had made a very big, very terrible mistake. He stepped out of the bathroom, closer to her, and said,

"Oh, you think you're sorry? I'll show you how fucking sorry you are!"

He reached for her, tried to grab at her, but she darted down the hallway to try and get away. Shes fast, fast enough to make it out of the hallway, fast enough to make it to the kitchen, fast enough to get herself trapped. Trapped between him and the kitchen counter. She looked up at him, and he had a terrible awful sort of smile on his face, and it made her feel like there was worms in her hair. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew he was still mad, and she knew that it couldn't possibly be good. As she began looking around for something, anything, to help her out of this situation, he grabbed her left arm and held it against the edge of the counter. He leaned in close to her face, and she could smell his gross-disgusting-wormy-yucky breath. She reached out with her right arm and grabbed the handle of the pan on the stove, and she slammed it into the side of his head. And again. And again. And again. She stood back, out of breath, and stared at her uncle on the floor. His head was bloody, and some of his teeth were out on the floor. She carefully placed the pan back on the stove. As tears filled her eyes, she began to think,

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! This isn't good! What'd I do? I gotta fix this! Mom's gonna be so mad! When Jimmy wakes up, he's gonna be so mad! Even madder than before! I do something, I gotta- I gotta-_

She couldn't finish her thought. Her Uncle Jim sat up on the floor, and looked at her. He made a terrible-horrible-awful groaning sort of sick sound, and reached for her again. This time, she ran right for the door. She slammed it behind her as she ran, she didn't think about if he was following her, she didn't think about how she wasn't wearing shoes, she didn't even think about where she was going, until she was already there. She finally stumbled to a stop, and began to take in her surroundings. Trees surrounded the clearing, the opening to the trail somewhere behind her, and there was a creek a few more feet ahead. Within the clearing was a small man-made fire pit, surrounded by a few camping chairs, and one old, stupid, weird smelling, pink, couch. A wobbly smile crossed her face, as she sat down on the couch and began to sob. 

_The Apartment! I'm at The Apartment! Jimmy will never find me here! But, but, Patty Cake will! Of course he will! He'll find me! And he'll know what to do! He always knows what to do! He'll know how to clean the red from my dress, and he'll know how to calm Jimmy down, and he'll know how to get the worms out of my hair, and, and, the, the worms in my hair, they keep crawling, and squirming, and wiggling, and, and, and,_

"Penny!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel so bad for doing that to poor penelope, she just wanted to watch cartoons and eat grilled cheese :(. but thats alright, things will be better for her soon :]

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so!!! this is my first work on here, and actually, my first work at all! i never really had enough confidence in my writing to want to write anything, but recently i got the inspiration to make these characters and i wanted to put their stories down on "paper"! i figured it would help me flesh out the characters more, to actually write them, and i figured that maybe some people out there would enjoy the story :]! constructive criticism is always welcome, but please be nice :]! 
> 
> bugdream - tumblr  
> soleues - pinterest


End file.
